Rings of fate
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yeah, a distictly lord of the rings feeling to this fiction. Really an experimaent so if no one likes I won't bother continuing.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd try something else for Harry and Severus it's got a kind of lord of the rings feel to it so lord knows what's going to happen here, set in the repeated 7th year and ignore the last three books. Not too sure as always were the plot bunny is going to lead me. I don't own these characters; if you don't like fluffy slashes then don't read.

Rings of fate.

Part one:

It all began with Draco Malfoy hexing Harry Potter, nothing unusual in that, or so you would think this spell however was far from usual. It was an in fact an old Elvin spell which said as follows. _'Change in to your true self.'_

Professor McGonagal and Severus Snape happened across the two men, the Gryffindor was walking away from Draco obviously not intending to fight when the blond cast the spell. It was the dark wizard who spoke Elvin and cried out to late. "Draco no!" The spell however was already cast.

Harry doubled over, crying out loudly pain evident in every line of his body. Quickly Snape went over to the now pail wizard, who was hissing threw his teeth and had one hand against the wall. "What's happening to me?" The emerald eyed wizard asked the Potions master.

"I don't know." He admitted softly.

"God this hurts..." Harry said with a whimper, he lurched forward with a stab of pain. "Ugh!"

Quickly Severus thrust an arm out towards the younger man, without thinking the Gryffindor, grabbed the offered arm, gripping it firmly and panting hard. "It feels like something is trying to claw its way out from inside me! What the heck did he cast on me?"

"The spell is Elvin means, change to your true self." Snape told him quietly.

"My true... uh! Self...But I'm too old to be coming into some kind of inheritance, my birthday was over the summer...so ugh what the heck is this?" Harry asked the pale man between the hisses of pain.

"I don't know Potter, unless of cause, you had an inheritance that was somehow being magical repressed and now thanks to my nit of a godson it has been released."

Mean while the headmistress was giving Draco a lecture on how he should have known better especially since he was Elvin decent himself. (What you honestly thought he was that pretty without being related to the elves somehow?)

Slowly the black haired man stilled, his hand fell from the wall and went to his side and the green eyes closed. A wind rippled down the hallway inky leaves blew along on it, Severus watched the leaves as they seemed to swirl round Harry, the professor knew there had been no leaves or wind a moment ago. The emerald eyed man let go of his arm he stood completely still, the black hair grew longer and longer making a bid for his waist, it styled back each side with two braids forming into one larger one at the back of Harry's head.

The ears of the young man grew longer, pointing up, elf ears Severus realised suddenly. In the centre of his forehead an oval emerald stone appeared, from which wound silver vines in a circlet that arched back on his head. Snape's dark eyes grew wide, an Elvin king, this couldn't be happening, how was Harry an Elvin king? Over one of the younger man's shoulders appeared a bow and quiver of arrows.

The Potions master felt the king place a glamour spell on himself quickly, but the dark man didn't notice what had changed. _'It would appear that it is time. I am of age.'_ Potter said with a slight laugh to his voice.

'_Yes, you are an Elvin king.'_ Severus confirmed.

The younger man assented his head once. _'Yes you are right I am. My Elvin name is Lordian Darkwood king of the forbidden forest.'_

'_There where only ever five kings which are you? North, west, south or east?'_ The Potions master asked dark eyes slightly wide.

'_I am the king of the all.'_ The black eyes went wider.

'_How? Of cause your mother. We need to talk about this, come with me.'_ The dark wizard commanded.

The now long haired wizard raised both brows at the professor but followed him down into the dungeons. When they arrived at Snape's office he whispered the pass word to the painting and the two wizards went inside. Quietly Harry looked around, the rooms, where dark but for some reason to him not imposing, the young elf king followed Severus across to some chairs before the fire and settled elegantly into one. "Do you have English back yet?" The dark wizard asked his quiet companion.

"Yes. Please would you explain this to me? I thought my mother was a muggle."

The pale man's eyes took on a distant look. "It was a secret that Lilly only trusted me with. You see, her mother you're grandmother was a foundling and if I am right was the last of the line of the great Elvin kings."

"What happened to the kings?"

With a deep sigh Severus explained to Harry. "Tom Riddle happened, why do you think the forest is so evil? Years ago when he was young he went on a killing spree to apparently cleanse the forest of its taint, that taint in his eyes was the elves. He killed most of the elves, the rest went into hiding. It was at this time the last great king died and his daughter vanished. The story was that one of the elves had managed to get her out of the forest and into the muggle world."

"How do you know so much about the elves?" Harry asked the Potions master curiously.

"They where my other favourite subject when I was at school here."

"Oh I see. So then what happened?"

"No one actually knows, but this is my guess: The elf that managed to save your grandmother, must have somehow confined her Elvin abilities so she appeared to be a normal muggle child. Then when your mother was born those powers started to come lose, elf magic is hard to repress for long periods."

Harry frowned. "But my mother and grandmother are both dead and that doesn't explain my aunt."

"Actually it does, usually only one child of a muggle elf union will actually inherit the elf magic, in this case your mother and then you. You mother was killed, and Lilies mother died when her husband did, that is not unusual for elves. As for your father, he was from an old magical family, and just like the Malfoy's it wouldn't surprise me that there is Elvin blood somewhere in his tree. The point being that this all came to head in you, now weather you like it or not you are the great Elvin king."

"You mentioned that before...I don't understand." Harry said with a shake of the head.

With a sigh the Potions master stared into the fire as he spoke. "Originally there were four great royal Elvin houses. The ice elves of the north, from which the Malfoy's are descended, then there are fire elves of the east, it wouldn't surprise me to find the Weasleies have some sort of connection to them, they have the fiery hair and temper. To the south is the land of the queens, it has always been ruled by women, the water elves come from there, it is where the Elvin orcial lives and lastly the west, the dark elves live there, but hardly anyone ever sees the dark elves. To stop themselves from going to war the south married a daughter to the a northern prince, the west married a daughter to an eastern prince, then a son and daughter of these unions wed creating the line of the great king. The role of the great king is to keep the peace between the other houses."

The green eyed man let out a deep sigh. "As if my life wasn't strange enough already... So what do I need to know?"

Severus was surprised by both the question and the intense look Harry was giving him. "You're asking me?"

"Yes, you know more that I do and after working with you during the war I know I can trust you not to lead me astray. Tell me what I need to know please." The other man said looking straight into dark eyes of the wizard sitting opposite him.

"Well I have no doubt that the elves will have felt your power come lose, which means they will come to great you." Severus looked up and instantly noticed Harry's confused but interested look. "Basically, they will want to make sure you are well, and to give their allegiance to you."

The green eyed man nodded. "I can understand that, so what will they do?"

They will find you, kneel to you state which house they represent and then you must place a hand to the top of their head and say a few words of thanks. They will also be concerned about your state of marriage, so unless you have a fated..."

"Umm fated?" Harry asked interrupting.

"Yes every so often an elf is born with someone they are meant for. Those that are have matching rings, they are always to be found on the right hand on the middle finger. Each ring is made up of six strands of mettle placed into pairs then braided as a plat, usually these strands are of several colours, but there is one other kind and they are all one colour. These however are very rare, because not only are they fated but soul mates too."

Slowly the black haired wizard sat back in his chair his emerald eyes going distant, he knew he wore such a ring, on the middle finger of his right hand, it was solid silver, the dark wizard noticed both Harry's silence and the thoughtfulness in his eyes. "Do you have such a ring?"

"Yes." The elf king admitted softly.

Instantly Snape froze, the onyx eyes went wide. "Do you know who has the companion ring to your one?"

The air of dejection that suddenly hung over the young man was almost visible. "Yes, I know who he is."

"He?" The head of Slytherin asked shocked.

The Gryffindor flushed slightly, not quite able to believe he was telling these things to Snape of all people, sure they got on better since the war but still...yet somehow, something inside the younger man was telling him that he could trust Severus and Harry decided that he would have faith in that instinct. "Yes, he, I saw him with the ring once about a year ago. I didn't know what it meant then, but I knew it was important."

"Are you going to tell him you have a matching ring to his?"

"I am not sure, we don't exactly get on and I am not sure how he would feel about this." The younger wizard admitted with a sigh.

"How do you mean?" Snape asked curiously.

"He is or was in love with someone else, and it was a she... so..." Harry made an airy hand gesture.

The inky brows of the man opposite him rose. "Oh now I understand. Since he was in love with a woman, and also because you both don't get along, you are unsure how he would take you being his soul mate."

"Yes that is it precisely." The Gryffindor said with a nod.

"It can't be that bad...my guess is that we are talking about Draco Malfoy here..." The dark wizard began but before he got any further the shorter wizard interrupted him. "No, it's not Mr Malfoy."

"I see. Well I am sure whoever this man is he will be honoured to find you as his fated."

The emerald eyed wizard let out a derisive laugh. "Yeah right, more likely he would hex me into next week and then either demand to know what fate was on that day... something I find myself wondering right now or ask me if I where joking."

"Mr Potter you don't seem to understand, you cannot fake such a ring, he would know you where not joking."

"Still...no thanks I'd rather not tell him...I rather like having all my limbs intact." Snape couldn't help it those words drew a small laugh from him. With a shake of the head the other wizard spoke to Severus again. "So if I can't have the man I am supposed to be fated for, what do I do about marriage?"

Instantly the Potions master sobered. "You chose one of those who come to woo you. However I would truly recommend approaching your fated first. I have some books you can take away to look at about elves and their traditions." Quickly Snape crossed the room to his bookshelves, he pulled some volumes out and brought them over to Harry.

The Elvin king took the books from the pale man, he stood and bowed politely to Severus. "Thank you I believe I should go look at these and thank you sir." Harry pulled out his wand glamering his ears, then with a frown of concentration the crown, the quiver of arrows and the bow vanished.

Snape bowed back to the young king and watched him leave his rooms. The dark haired wizard flopped down into a chair, he held up his right hand and let the magic on his hand fade, the silver ring caught the light. Severus sighed deeply as the king of the shadow elves, it looked like he had little choice but to go and hale the new great king. Still the dark wizard couldn't help but wonder, who Harry's fated was and why the younger elf was so obstinate in his refusal to show himself to the one he was meant for.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

To say Harry was not surprised when that his change in status had made it the whole way round the school in a few hours was an understatement. For the king's safety, the headmistress had moved Harry from the Gryffindor tower, into his own set of private rooms, near to the entrance of the tower.

When the young Elvin king surfaced for lunch the next day, he was met by Lucius and Draco, another man who was with them. It took Harry a few moments to realise who this man must be, the tall blond haired grey eyed elf, wore a royal circlet of gold with a diamond at the centre of it. _'You are Lordian Darkwood?'_

Harry quickly let his glamours drop and slipped easily into Elvin. _'I am and you are?'_

'_Leopres Whiteshore, the king of the north.' _He said before bowing to Harry formally._ 'May I also formally present to your highness, my nephew Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, both of who we pray you will regard as possible candidates for your consort.'_

Lucius and Draco echoed the king's bow, then both knelt before Harry. Having read the books Severus had given him the black haired man now knew exactly what to do in this situation. He laid a hand atop Draco's head for a few moments, the younger man looked up into the eyes of the king and sore more age in them then should be there. _'Rise, friend and companion.'_

Draco knowing that this meant Harry was stating a friendship with him the younger Malfoy rose. This action on the part of the green eyed wizard meant that the blond would now be able to converse with the young great king as a companion.

Then the kings moved to Lucius, the green eyes were lost in thought for a moment, as if he were weighing something. Draco tried not to gasp, as boldly the great king put his fingers under his father's chin and tilted Lucius's face up. The younger man watched as his usually serene father fought his expression of surprise. Harry gazed down into the grey eyes for a long while obviously still considering something. Draco could see that his great uncle was also waiting nervously, if the king dropped his father's chin and walked round him it would be the worst of dismissals.

The young elf king brought out his other hand and offered it to Lucius. _'You will join me for lunch Lucius.'_

Draco's blond brows rose, this was a good sign it spoke that Harry might be considering his father as...then it struck the younger Malfoy... The young elf king was looking at his father as a prospective consort. Lucius was glad at that moment, that after the war he and his wife had become divorced, for this was one command that the blond wizard wanted to obey. Carefully he placed his hand into the one the young king had offered him, Harry helped him to rise and side by side the two men went into lunch.

Three days later Harry had met all the royals save the dark elves, so far though he had chosen to consider Lucius as a potential consort, after all the young elf king knew that he couldn't have his fated, so he was looking at this man as the one he might take as a husband.

As Harry was walking back to his rooms one evening and when out of the nearby shadows a man stepped out. He wore black from head to toe, his hair was silky and black, so to where his eyes, the skin was so pail it should have been snow. Round his dark eyes was a black domino mask, on the pale forehead was a black oval stone, a silver Celtic woven pattern arched back from both sides of the gem. _'You are the king of the dark elves?' _Harry asked him surprised.

'_Yes your highness.'_ He said with a bow.

'_At least you have not brought some one for me to wed.'_ Harry said with a laugh.

The dark man was smiling back at the young king. _'I had heard it was pointless, because you had only shown interest in Lucius Malfoy.'_

'_Ah, well I am not sure I will wed him. Something deep in my soul still urges me to go to the man fate made me for.'_

'_Made you for? Is he older than you then?'_ The dark king asked obviously surprised.

'_Yes, but I like it that way. Thank you for your greeting king of the dark elves, pray what is your name?'_

'_I am Seloren Deepshadow.'_

'_Seloren, would you honour me with your company.' _Harry asked.

The dark eyes widened slightly, this was quiet a mark of respect. _'I would be glad to.'_

Quietly the two Elvin kings entered Harry's chambers, the younger king gestured the elder one into a nearby chair. _'I was beginning to worry that you were not going to come and see me.'_

'_I am sorry, it is the nature of my people to be secretive.'_

'_I am glad you came. You are right I have been focused on Lucius, but I do not know what to do about my fated.' _Harry confessed before settling into a nearby chair.

The dark eyed elf king looked back at him. _'Give it time maybe things will change.'_

'_You might be right but I doubt it, his opinion of me has been fairly constant. Mayhap I will wed Lucius and be done with it.' _

'_No, you shouldn't just give up.' _The dark elf said softly.

Harry sighed deeply. _'If he gave me a reason to fight then I would be, for now I have no reason to do anything.'_

'_I see, well I should be going. I will be back to visit at some point.'_

'_I would like that.'_

Quietly the dark man left the chambers of the great king, Harry sat quietly, waiting until he was sure that the other king was gone. Slowly he stood up, the elf went over to a window and stared at the night lit grounds outside. The young elf still found it hard to believe that, Severus Snape of all people was his fated, the black haired man lifted his right hand and let his silver ring appear.

It had been in potions two years ago, when Harry had seen the ring for the first time. Neville had caused yet another explosion in class, Snape had gone over to investigate, when he had touched the blue liquid the ring had become visible on his finger. The Gryffindor had noticed at the time that he appeared to be the only person to see it. When the dark man had noticed it was showing, he had quickly dragged his sleeve down over it. Harry had never seen the Potions master so nervous before, that had been how he had know the ring was important to him somehow and this had been the reason that the black haired man had never mentioned it to anyone.

Now that the younger man knew what the ring meant, he wanted to do something about the bond that was obviously between them, but as far as he could see there was one rather large obstacle between himself and Severus and that was his deceased mother, after all how does one fight a ghost?


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

It was two days after this encounter that a rather unusual gift arrived for Harry, a large black unicorn stallion. The handsome creature was saddled, also bridled with a bitless bridle, the unicorn would let no one save Harry near it. The young king only knew who it was from because of the coat of arms that had been concealed on the horse's saddle, the coat of arms of the dark king of elves. "Your name will be ebony." He told the dark unicorn as he petted it gently.

The unicorn huffed at Harry. "Go now." The black haired man told him commandingly, with a whinny it dashed off into the nearby forest to wait until the elf king summoned him again.

The day after this the green eyed wizard was standing in one of the school corridors when a dark figure detached it's self from the shadows. Sensing another presence Harry slowly turned round, the dark man who stood behind him was the king of the western elves, the king bowed to Harry. _'Ah, sir, I believe I owe you thanks for the fine dark unicorn.'_ The green eyed elf said with a smile.

'_You like him then?'_ The older man asked a little concerned.

'_Yes, I like him very much. However such a gift, makes me think you might be trying to woo me.'_

The king of the dark elves moved closer to the great king. _'Maybe I am sire.'_

Quietly the younger man ran his eyes over the other man standing before him. _'You intrigue me...I believe that I would like to allow you to try to woo me also.'_

'_Thank you sire.' _Seloren said with a bow to the other king.

'_To woo me though you will have to come out of the shadow's every so often.' _

The masked man smiled softly at Lordian. _'For you I would risk coming out of the shadows.'_

'_In that case Seloren I am extremely flattered.' _Harry said with a smile for the older elf.

Bravely the raven haired man took one of the other elves hands in his and pressed his lips to the back of it. _'I will do my best to win you my lord.'_

'_You know I am glad that you chose to peruse me, but at the same time it puzzles me."_

'_You yourself, said your fated had no want of you, there for I feel free therefore to try my luck. I myself am fated but unfortunately my own fated has never appeared.'_

'_That sounds somewhat worse than my own fate. It is strange but I feel almost as though I know you, peculiar don't you think considering we only met a short while ago?'_

'_No, not as strange as you think. Among elves it is known as a first recognition, it means that we will always be close for one reason or another.'_

'_Ahh I see, I can't help but feel as if I am a child all over again. I want to get to know this new part of myself as soon as I can so I can rule well and wisely.'_ Harry said with determination.

'_That is a wise and prudent approach the four houses have been without the guidance of the great king for far too long. We need you to keep the peace, to make sure no one gets to out of line, to solve disputes and in general make sure all is as it should be.'_

The two elves smiled at each other. _'Would you show me your fate ring?'_ The younger elf asked the elder politely.

Quickly the dark king looked away and Harry flushed. _'I'm sorry did I say something wrong?'_

'_No, not exactly. I do not know whether that is a command or a request. If it is a command I cannot disobey but if it is a request then I have a choice.'_

'_It is a request.'_

'_Then for now I will respectfully say no.'_

'_Very well Seloren I will respect that. I pray you will find enough trust in me one day to show me your ring.'_

The dark elf bowed politely to the great king. _'Thank you Sire.'_

'_If you must call me something then please not my title, I would like to be Lordian to you.'_

'_Very well Lordian it shall be.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_I will retreat back to the shadows for now, but I shall be back.'_

'_Good bye for now then.'_

With one last bow to the great king Seloren returned to the darkness, Harry watched him go until he could see no more of the pale elf. The emerald eyed wizard let out a deep sigh, life was certainly becoming more complicated for him. Now he had three men to chose between for his consort, Lucius, Seloren and Severus, the question was which did he chose? And was it even wise for him to try to win the Potions master as his in the first place? Probably not, another sigh followed the first and with a shake of the head Harry set off for his last class of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

It had been two months since Harry had become an Elvin king and over this time, the young king had become more adept as both a ruler and a wizard; he was well use to dealing with crisis without offending the traditions of the elves he ruled over. Since his acceptance of both Lucius and Seloren as suitors to his hand, the blond man seemed to take have taken the dark haired elf's competition with him most seriously. Harry found the behaviour of Lucius towards the other elf both amusing and at other times exasperating.

His dark suitor on the other hand was calm and controlled and this behaviour, this meant that the young king always felt safe around him. In fact Harry was sure he could pour out all his woes and fears to Seloren and he would listen and understand.

The black haired wizard was drawn out of his thoughts by an impatient knocking at the door to his rooms. "Come."

A miniature whirlwind with the name of Draco Malfoy came bustling into his rooms, soon the ice prince of Slytherin was pacing round the room muttering to himself fearlessly. After their new introduction those few months back, the two young elves had formed a friendship which was now quiet close. Knowing the muttering meant that something was bothering his friend, Harry slowly stood. Quickly he deliberately stood in the other wizard's way and caught him by the shoulders, startled the blond man looked into the deep green eyes. "Draco what is wrong?"

With a deep sigh the grey eyed elf spoke. "It's father, he is trying to make me form an alliance with king Seloren."

Both of Harry's brows shot up. "I see. I take it that you have no wish to wed him?"

"No I do not. My lord if I may speak freely?" Draco asked a little nervously.

"Please do." Harry said with a nod.

"I love my father, but I think that he wants the king of the dark elves out of the way so he has a clear path to you, which on its own is not right. Also I do not love the king, my heart belongs to Hermione and it is she I wish to wed."

Harry raised both brows at Draco. "Well goodness me what a mess. I think I can help you, but we will need to talk to Seloren. Knowing him, now I have said that..."

'_You called me Lordian?'_Asked a deep voice from the shadows as the dark king swept out off the darkness and came into the light.

Draco jumped, but Harry just looked mildly amused. _'Yes I did, Draco please tell Seloren what you have just told me.'_

With a quick nod the blond complied, by the end of his words, the dark king had raised one brow at the younger elf and was shaking his head. _'We are matched in the fact we have no desire to wed each other, so what do we do?'_ Seloren asked quietly.

'_You invoke the right of king's judgement.' _Harry said with determination.

The two other elves stared at the great king, who smiled and explained. _'Seloren is an elf king, so he actually needs my blessing to marry. But since you both object to this marriage you can bring it to me so that I might yay or nay the wedding. Seloren, I may be forced to command you to show your ring to me, I hope not to have to but...'_Harry let the sentence trail off and he shrugged.

'_I understand it may be unavoidable.'_ He said dark eyes showing understanding.

Harry's emerald eyes went to Draco. _'If I where instead to give you my blessing to be with Hermione that would well and truly scupper your fathers plans. Does she know how you feel about her?'_

'_Yes, Hermione knows, but we never thought my father would approve.'_

Harry let out a short laugh._ 'As long as I approve your father can actually do nothing.'_

Happiness shone in the grey eyes of the younger Malfoy. _'You'd do that for me?'_

'_No, I'd do that for both you and Hermione. I'd also do this because I do not approve of your father trying to manipulate my choice of partner.' _Harry told Draco with a smile.

'_When shall we do this?' _Seloren asked.

The great king looked thoughtful for a few moments. _'Dinner is soon, you will both come down to dinner with me and you Seloren as the eldest will ask for the right.'_

'_Agreed.' _The dark elf said with a nod.

An hour later Harry, entered the great hall with Seloren and Draco behind him, the great king stood before the dais where the teachers sat, this action on his part brought an instant silence to the hall Slowly the black haired elf turned, quickly the two other elves knelt before their king and he gestured them up. "Pray what brings you to me?" He asked them seriously.

Slowly they stood and as the elder of the two Seloren spoke first. "Lord of all elves, I have come to place before you a petition. This younger one has been asked for my hand but not of own volition."

Harry raised both brows at them, as if this where news to him and then let his green eyes drift to Draco. "Is this so?"

"Yes great lord this is so." The blond confirmed.

"You object to this king of the dark elves?"

"Yes my lord I do, this young ones heart is not mine, it belongs to another."

Quickly Lucius was on his feet. "That is not an impediment to marriage."

The black haired man turned towards The elder Malfoy his eyes thinning dangerously. "Did I invite your comments Lucius?" Harry asked him sharply.

"No sire." The blond said ducking his head.

"Then please refrain from making any more of them." The elf king said before turning back to the other two elves. "Though he is correct, this is no reason you may not wed."

Seloren spoke again. "Sire, I myself am fated, though this is no reason on its own I cannot wed, this young one is in love with Hermione Granger and I believe that she loves him in return."

Slowly Harry looked across at the Gryffindor table. "Miss Granger?"

Quickly she rose and walked over to where the king stood. Remembering at the last moment he was there quiet officially as the king of all elves and not her friend Harry, Hermione curtsied deeply to the great king. "Yes sire?"

"Is this the truth that King Seloren speaks?"

Hermione suddenly felt nervous, this was the first time she had ever seen Harry truly wield his power and she had to admit he was magnificent. "Yes it is true."

"I see, you love this woman Draco and you wish also to wed her?"

"Yes my lord I wish to wed her." Draco stated boldly.

Lucius stormed over. "Well I do not approve of such a thing." He hissed, before turning to Seloren. "As for you, everyone knows that your fated has never appeared. So you should be thrilled that I would wish for my son to have you, when no one else does."

Slowly Harry turned towards Lucius and glared at the older elf. "I warned you before Lucius. I will not do so again. You do not have to bless your son's union for it to be aloud." He turned back to the younger blond and Hermione. "Draco give me your hand." The younger elf obeyed without question. "Hermione give me your hand too." Quickly she obeyed, quietly Harry joined their hands before touching their joined hands with a kiss of his lips. "Be blessed children and be happily wed. As for you Lucius I am ashamed of you, get from my sight." This was a terrible dismissal and the elder Malfoy knew it.

Before he went Lucius was determined to cause one last piece of trouble for the king of the dark elves. "But that does not solve the issue of the dark king claiming to have a fate ring when none have seen it." The blond man spat out venomously.

Slowly Harry turned to the other king. "Seloren, I am afraid that Lucius is being most insistent. I do not wish to command you." Harry said to him softly.

Slowly the dark king sighed, he extended his right hand, there was a shimmer of magic and Harry was sure his heart stopped as a silver ring identical to his own appeared; the young king fought not to react but couldn't stop himself. "See Lucius a fate ring. In fact a fate ring I myself have seen before."

Shocked gasps echoed round the hall, startled the dark eyed elf looked down the great king. "You have seen this ring before?" Seloren asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes once." Harry said before he walked out of the great hall, the stunned silence that fell after his exit was complete.

Shaking himself from his stupor, the lord of the dark elves swiftly went after the younger king. As soon as Harry had closed the door to the great hall behind him, he broke out into a run, he didn't stop until he arrived back at his rooms. Quickly the elf entered them, he slammed the door shut, and sunk down onto a nearby chair. He couldn't believe he had just said that in front of all those people, nor could he believe that Severus Snape the man who hated him and Seloren Deepshadow the elf who seemed to love him, where one and the same person.

Slowly Harry lowered his head into his hands and groaned, he whole heartedly wished right then that Voldamort was still alive and could appear in his rooms with his death eaters and kill him. Someone started hammering on his door, the lord of all the elves was fairly sure that was going to be the dark man who was causing him so much heart ache right now. Harry was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment, he needed peace and time to think so he ignored the hammering until it eventually came to a halt.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five:

Severus hammered on the door to Harry's rooms, his heart was in his mouth, he had to know, where the young elf king had seen the other ring to his and on who. Slowly the dark wizard uncurled his fists, laying his fingers against the door, then with a deep sigh Snape lay his forehead against the painting that guarded the entrance to black haired kings rooms. "Please let me in." He said softly before repeating a word he hated to use. "Please."

Harry looked up, because of his elf hearing, the black haired man could hear the dark man on the other side of his door. The young elf frowned for a few moments, he wasn't sure what to do, did he let the other man in? He still wasn't sure how to deal with all of this, but somehow it felt wrong to leave him out there and when he said please it pulled at something in his heart.

Slowly the green eyed man got up, he walked to the door, he opened it little by little until he could see the dark man. He was leant forward slightly, his black hair curtaining his face from view slightly, gently Harry pushed the dark hair back behind his ears, reminding himself all the while he was not supposed to know that Severus and Seloren where one and the same person.

Startled by his gentleness the masked Elvin king looked down into Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry, I was rather surprised by my discovery." Harry said to him softly.

"You where surprised, believe me when I say so to was I. May I come in, I want to talk to you about the ring in private." The dark man told Harry softly.

"Of cause, please do come in." Harry gestured the elder elf in.

The pale king quickly came inside of the other man's rooms and fell to pacing. "Please, when, where?" He asked as he kept walking back and forth.

"Let me see, it would have been almost three months ago. Where in one of the corridors?"

He stopped walking, slowly the dark eyes came up and he stopped walking. "Do you know who wore it?"

With a sigh Harry sat down in one of the chairs and stared into the fire for a few moments before answering that question. "Yes...I know who wore the ring..."

Quickly the pale man crossed the room, he took both Harry's hands in his, before kneeling down and staring up into his eyes. "Please who?"

Harry frowned briefly looking away from the dark eyes of the man, slowly the other elf brought a hand up to his face and turned it back towards him. "Please Lordian. I have waited so long, I want to know. You know you can trust me, so why not tell me what you know?"

"I wish to tell you, but would you do me a service first?"

"What?" The dark man asked softly.

Green eyes met black for a few moments before he asked. "Would you take off your mask and let me see you?"

The hand dropped from the elf kings face, if it were possible the already ashen man somehow grew even whiter and he looked away from those piercing green eyes. "I cannot."

"Cannot or will not?" The younger man asked perceptively, he reached out, gripped the dark haired man's chin and turned his face back towards him. Slowly he brought his other hand out, letting his fingers gently trace the outer lines of the black domino mask.

The older wizard shivered; taking a deep breath he closed his dark eyes. Tenderly the other elf curled his fingers round the edge of the domino mask. As he felt this the onyx eyes of the pale king shot open, but he didn't try to stop Harry as he eased the mask away from his face.

Carefully the black haired wizard set the mask aside and turned back to look at him. "Ah I thought so." Harry whispered softly.

Severus stared at him wide eyed. "You knew..."

"No I suspected, but only after I saw your ring."

The black eyes of the other man flew wide. "You have seen my ring before?"

"Yes once..." Harry admitted softly.

"So that is what you meant in the hall, I had been hoping you meant you had seen the twin to my ring." Severus said in a defeated tone.

Despite the fact that the Potions master had given Harry a perfect way out of his predicament, there was something in the defeated tone of his deep voice, that made Harry pity the still kneeling man. "Yes I had seen your ring before, but that was not what I started to say in the great hall..."

Sharply Severus looked up into Harry's face, he could see the truth glittering in his green eyes. "You really have seen my fated?"

"Yes I have seen him."

The pale man's dark eyes widened with evident relief. "Him... Oh thank goodness for that."

"You are glad about that?" Harry asked him with a smile.

Snape nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I've always liked men. I was in love with your father and hated him for marrying your mother, who was almost like my sister." Severus shook himself returning his attention to the matter at hand. "But that is not important...Can you tell me who he is Harry? I would like to know after all these years."

The younger elf sighed softly. "Severus are you sure you want to hear? I do not want what I have to tell you to disappoint you?" Harry asked him seriously.

Severus snatched both hands of the younger king and held them tightly. "Yes, Harry please I want to hear. I am sure I will not be disappointed."

"Very well, he is younger than you, in fact he is a student here at the school." The black haired man told him very slowly, stopping or a moment to order his thoughts.

"Who, Harry please, just tell me already who is he?" The older man pleaded softly.

The younger man gulped slightly, his hands shook in the other man's and Severus moved his fingers over the back of the hands in soothing circles. "Do not be afraid to tell me."

"How can I not be, you forget I have seen your temper Severus."

The dark man frowned softly. "I know and for that I am sorry. However you are the only one who knows the secret of my fated, I have been waiting for him for most of my life..."

Slowly Harry raised his right hand, seeing this gesture, Severus stumbled to a halt and his words died. "I know you have been waiting for him, I am only sorry I did not come to you sooner...I have had much to be dealing with...I only hope you can forgive me for that..." Slowly there was a shift in magic round the right hand the younger elf held up and the black eyes of the pale elf went large.

"Dear Merlin!" The Potions master breathed shocked, quickly he grasped Harry's right hand, gently he pulled that hand to his lips and kissed the ring gently. Slowly the dark haired man pulled back, he gazed up from where he knelt into the eyes of the king of all the elves. "You are mine... I cannot believe it..."

Harry tried to pull his hand away. "I told you that you would be disappointed."

Severus held onto the hand tightly and shook his head. "I am not unhappy at all. In fact I am glad, when I wooed you I realised that I was hoping you would be my fated. I wanted to win you I wanted to keep you."

The black haired man frowned down at the most feared man in Hogwarts. "Severus, forgive me but are you trying to say you love me?"

The pale wizard smiled slightly. "Yes, I am trying to say that exactly. I love you Harry, my fated."

Slowly Harry smiled back at Severus, before leaning forward and capturing the black haired wizard lips with his, kissing him softly. The dark eyes widened for a moment before sliding closed as Severus returned the gentle kiss. After a few moments the two men pulled apart, Harry tugged on the hand that the dark elf still held, slowly he rose and sat next to the great king. With a sigh the black haired elf put his head onto the shoulder of the elf next to him and closed his eyes. Smiling softly the pale king put his arm round his companion, pulled him closer before he also closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six:

When Harry stirred a few hours later there was a warm solid very male feeling form behind him and a strong arm was wrapped protectively round the young elf king. Slowly he looked up at the man who held him and smiled when he found a fast asleep Severus holding him close.

Harry raised a hand carefully he stroked his fingers over the fate ring that circled the middle finger of the taller man and wondered at the miracle that fate had given him. Of cause Harry had no doubt that they would have their disagreements, after all the older man was a little like a prickly hedgehog some of the time, but still Harry was quiet sure it would be worth it...The green eyed wizard couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like being married to this elf.

Slowly Severus's dark eyes blinked open, they focused on Harry, and a small startled gasp escaped the smaller wizard as a real smile curved the lips of the Potions master up. "What?" He asked instantly noticing Harry's surprise.

"You smiled. You look very handsome when you smile." The younger elf king said softly.

Startled by these words the black brows of the other elf flew up. "Thank you my fated."

"Should I call you Severus...or Seloren?" Harry asked him quietly.

"Severus when we are alone, Seloren before others and I shall do the same for you Harry." The emerald eyes wizard let out a small shiver, hearing his name in that deep velvet voice was completely erotic.

Noticing his shiver Severus leant in closer. "You like my voice?"

"I always liked your voice." Harry confessed softly.

The dark elf smirked at the other king. "Well then I shall have to make sure I use it to full effect."

Harry rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Never tell a Slytherin your weaknesses."

A small laugh escaped the usually sour man. "Indeed my fated." Gently the taller man laid a soft kiss onto the cheek of the other elf before he lifted Harry's hand and began to run his own fingers round Harry's fate ring. "Well Harry, our fate bond will cause quiet a stir I am sure."

The shorter elf smirked at this. "I find that to be honest I don't really care, as long as you are mine I will be able to face whatever others try to put in my path."

"That is very good to know."

"I suppose we should really go and tell people that we are bound together by fate." Harry said with a sigh that spoke volumes about his desire to do this.

"I am sure that that can wait until the morning." Severus said softly.

The shorter man rose from where he was next to the dark elf, he stretched and yawned. "Well then in that case, I think we should really be going to bed."

"I agree." Quickly the taller man stood up.

Harry padded from the main room towards the bedroom, before looking back over his shoulder at his older fated. "Why don't you come join me in my bed for the night?"

Onyx eyes went wide, for a few moments and then a small devilish smirk appeared on the face of the older wizard. "That sounds like a very good idea Harry."

"I'm so glad you approve." The shorter wizard said softly, before pulling off his over rob, then jumper and dropping both onto the floor. The fingers of the green eyed elf made short work of the buttons of his shirt letting that also fall to the floor before turning his emerald gaze back onto the other elf.

Instantly the smaller wizard noticed that the black eyes of the older elf where fixed to the him, they were taking in the lithe seeker toned body appraisingly. "See something you like?" Harry asked in husky tones.

The taller man gulped slightly and then licked his lips. "Merlin yes." Severus took off his over robe, before unbuttoning the black shirt, followed by the white undershirt and then unceremoniously threw them all on the floor.

Harry let his own eyes wander his fated in return for the older man's possessive gaze earlier. "My, my, how handsome, and why have you spent so long hiding this?" The king of all elves asked the taller man softly.

Severus froze his eyes where wide, slowly the black haired elf crossed the room. Gently he placed his hands to the pale skin of the other man's chest, the Potions master took a shaking breath, no one had ever touched him like this before. It was soft, gentle, Harry's hands began to explore him, however as he remained so still and quiet, that the shorter wizard drew back and turned back towards his bedroom.

Hastily the dark elf king reached out he grabbed one of the arms of the golden Elvin king, pulling Harry back into him. The smaller man gasped as his back made contact with Severus's solid form, the dark haired man brought his arms round Harry and spread his long fingered hands over the front of the man. Carefully the Potions master began to let his own hands wander the shorter elf's chest, the black haired man whimpered as the fingers ghosted over him.

With a smirk the older man let his fingers brush over one nipple of the younger man, who instantly reacted with a small moan, the mound of flesh grew hard and Severus closed his fingers round it tugging it lightly. "Uhh, Severus..."

Gently the dark man let go of the nipple, he released Harry slowly, the shorter man turned round to face his fated. "That was cruel."

"No, I am not even starting to be cruel yet...Are you sure you want me to share your bed tonight?"

Harry moved away from the older elf and then looked back at him from the doorway of his bedroom. "Yes I am sure." Slowly the great king held out a hand, hastily Severus crossed the room, when the dark man reached the side of the black haired elf, he took the offered hand and together they went into Harry's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven:

Gently the smaller elf released the hand of the other, he looked his fated over. "You should not have been cruel to me, now my mind is set on revenge."

The dark elf looked at the great king and raised both eyebrows. "You really think you could manage to get revenge on me. I don't think so somehow."

"That sounds like a challenge to me Severus." Harry purred as he moved closer to the pale elf.

Suddenly nervous the taller man moved back only for his legs to come into contact with the bottom of Harry's bed, he gulped slightly as he saw the younger king smirk at him. Swiftly the golden elf placed a hand to Severus's chest, and pushed him back onto the bed. The older elf looked up from the bed at his partner an expression of pure surprise covering his face.

"Well my lord of the dark elves, I think it is high time you learned what it is like to be commanded by your king." Harry said in low husky tones, he quickly waved a hand round the room, the curtains closed and candles lit filling the room with a warm golden glow.

The pale elf couldn't help but gulp, as the king of all elves moved onto the bed, so that he was positioned above him, the golden king's legs come to settle between his own and Severus hitched a breath. Snape noticed that the emerald eyes of the other elf where darkened with lust, then slowly Harry leant in his lips kissing along the naked chest of the man under him, with a groan the dark elf arched into those kisses, his whole body was burning for more. "Harry..." He whispered.

Slowly the lips detached from him and the pale man groaned with the loss. "Yes Severus what?" The smaller man asked quietly before bending back down and kissing his way along the pale neck of the other elf.

Severus let out another groan, he arched up against Harry, wordlessly begging for more. With a small smirk to himself Harry let his hands wander over the other elf king, touching teasing his way slowly lower. The smile on the younger elf's face grew as the contact made his fated moan softly, Harry let his lips drift lower, finding one nipple, he licked it listing with pleasure as the usually controlled older wizard let out a hoarse gasp.

A few moments later Harry's hands found Severus's hips, he trailed his fingers inwards the darker elf stilled with anticipation, smirking the smaller elf crawled his fingers over the flesh in a leisurely fashion, until just as the torture was about to become too much for Severus's sanity the fingers made contact with his hard aching length. The pale elf arched up into that had groaning in pleasure at the feeling of those fingers on him, the seekers fingers stroked, touched and teased, the mouth of the golden elf kissed licked and nipped at him until the Potions master was sure he must be going completely crazy with desire.

Slowly Harry drew his mouth away from the over sensitive flesh of the other elf and smiled down at him, his dark eyes glittering with desire Severus looked back at him. The tall man let out a groan as the hand of the other man continued to caress him gently but firmly, leisurely Harry started to withdraw his fingers and Severus glared at him. "Don't you dare stop." He told the king of elves with a growl.

Harry smiled down at his fated with an amused smile and raised one eyebrow at him. "You stopped earlier so why can't I stop now?"

The pale elf groaned again. "Please, I don't want you to stop."

"Goodness are you feeling well Severus? I believe that is the third time you have used the word please tonight."

"I am quite well, and I would feel even better if you'd stop torturing me." Severus told him softly.

"Oh, well far be it for me to deny you my fated." Smirking Harry stopped teasing him, quietly the green eyed elf moved from on top of the king of the dark elves, then nuzzled into his side and yawned once before closing his eyes.

Severus glared down at his love, but couldn't help but feel that he probably did deserve what Harry had just done to him. It just meant that in the morning he was going to have to claim his fated for himself and that was going to be a most satisfying experience of that the dark king was sure.

When Harry woke it was to a solid and very male warmth pressed up against him. Lazily the emerald eyes of the great king of elves flickered open and he found his fated leaning up on one arm smiling down at him. "Good morning my fated."

"Good morning Severus." Harry stretched languidly.

The Potions master leant in he kissed the other elf softly, the smaller wizard responded eagerly opening his mouth as they kissed, Severus wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside Harry's mouth and exploring it. Slowly the two lovers broke the kiss, hastily the dark elf moved so that he was above Harry, then he put both hands to the waist of the younger wizard and pulled him in close.

The king of all the elves squirmed and gasped as they came into contact. "Severus what are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself." He answered with a smirk.

Harry didn't get to answer this comment the dark haired elf quickly pushed a finger into the back entrance of the younger man, who gasped and writhed with the feeling of the intrusion. As soon as that finger entered him Harry knew exactly what Severus had in mind and he had to say that right now he was far too distracted to care about letting the older more experienced elf have him first.

Sensing Harry's surrender the other elf grinned at him before pushing a second finger inside him and beginning to move them in and out of his fated. The younger elf started to go hard, the Potions master could feel it pressing against him and he smiled down at his lover who was now a gasping writhing mess under him.

"You seem to want something my king." Severus said in low purring tones.

"Yes you!" Harry exclaimed with a frustrated growl.

A smirk appeared on the older elf's face. "Ahh well my lord, you had best command me then, hadn't you?"

"Severus take me now." Harry ordered in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes my King." The dark king said with mock obedience, before he pulled his fingers from the younger elf, carefully he moved Harry, then in a few cautious movements Severus brought his hardness up and into the black haired wizard.

Harry's emerald eyes shot open wide and he gasped at the strange yet comfortable feeling of his fated being inside him filling him so completely. "Good Merlin that feels wonderful!" The older elf said taking the words right out of the other elf's mouth.

The two elves staid locked together like this for a few moments before, the Potions master began to move in and out of Harry taking him slowly but surely. Each movement caused the smaller elf to moan, gasp or writhe under his older lover, the king of all the elves was aware that he was losing himself in the passion but he didn't care in fact he liked it.

Driven on by the noises of his lover Severus began to take him harder, Harry squirmed and moaned under him before the smaller wizard began to thrust back onto him. These actions on the part of his fated drew a groan from the Potions master and urged him on. The younger wizard threw his head back he gasped as his whole body went rigid and he came, the spasms of the green eyed elf's release clenching round his older lover caused him to lose the last of his reserve and cum inside Harry.

The two men staid locked together for a few moments breathing hard and coming down from the passion that had surrounded them just a few moments before. Harry grinned up at the dark haired elf. "That was wonderful Severus."

"Good I'm glad to hear you say that." Gently the pale wizard with drew himself from his lover and spoke again. "Well I suppose we had better get up, go down and shock the entire populace of the castle."

The black haired elf could help but smirk at those words. "Yes I think we really should."

Hastily the two elves gout out of bed, they dressed quickly, once this was done they both made sure that their matching rings could be clearly seen by the other residence of the castle, before they left Harry's rooms, arm in arm and went down to breakfast together.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight:

When Harry and Severus entered the great hall arm in arm a hushed silence travelled over all the people present, both standing tall and proud the great king of all the elves and his fated entered the room. The headmistress rose and it was she who asked the question that was burning in every one else's minds. "Are you two a couple now?"

"We are fated and will wed in the eyes of the wizarding law as soon as I have graduated. As for the elves know now we are as one fated and wed by fate none may take us apart." Harry announced to the hall in general.

Instantly fevered whispering broke out. Hermione and Draco where the first to go over to the pair. "Congratulations." Draco said with a polite bow.

Hermione dropped a curtsied to them both. "Yes In indeed congratulations to you both." This was shortly echoed by the headmistress and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts. However Ron and Ginny Weasely sat simply staring at the two elves completely dumbfounded by this news.

"Thank you." Harry said to them softly, the congratulations now accepted, the two kings moved together to the staff table. Severus sat in his usual chair and conjured an extra seat next to him for Harry, side by side the two royal elf's settled down and began to eat breakfast ignoring all the eyes that where watching them and the whispering that was going on around them.

When the smaller elf had finished his breakfast, he lent into his fated and whispered in his ear. "Thank goodness it's Saturday, we can hide in my rooms until Monday and explore our new relationship further."

A small blush stole into the cheeks of the older elf, who turned his dark eyes onto his lover and whispered back. "Yes that does sound like it might be fun. Teasing and torturing you till you beg."

"Maybe it won't be me who will be doing the begging." Harry said raising both brows at the pale elf. "After all I managed to get you to plead with me last night, and it might be fun to do so again."

The king of the dark elves smiled slightly at his fated. "Shall we retire then?"

"We have made our statement, therefore both people and elves will both shortly know we are fated. So it might well be wise to enjoy ourselves before the world and his wife descend on us demanding our attention."

"Very wise." Severus agreed, the two elves rose from the high table, once again silence fell, all eyes watched them as they left the great hall together.

"Why do I get the feeling we won't see either of them till Monday?" Professor Sprout asked no one in particular.

This comment proved to be very true, no one sore hide or hair of the two royal elves for the whole weekend. When Severus came into his first class on Monday morning the students were frightened beyond belief, he was smiling and seemed to almost float.

Soon enough the two kings where besieged by well wishers from the wizarding world and envoys from the other elf kingdoms. Severus and Harry seemed to bare up under all of this rather well and neither of them where above letting people know when they were getting annoying or saying when the they wanted to be left alone.

Finally two months after Harry had made the announcement it was the day of the wedding, the young elf king had graduated the day before and he was now standing at the top of the great hall. The wedding was being attended by a few friends of both his and Severus's, as well as emissaries from the Elvin kingdoms, the press had been banned from the ceremony by the two powerful men and had felt sufficiently afraid of them both to actually stay away from the wedding.

Harry was waiting a little nervously for his fated to arrive, in his nervousness the black haired wizard once checked over the emerald green and gold formal robes he wore, as he looked up, Harry met the kind eyes of the headmistress who was performing the ceremony and she gave him an encouraging smile.

At that moment the doors to the great hall opened again, all fell quiet, slowly the king of all elves turned to see his intended come through the doors. Harry smiled at the sight of him in black and silver Severus looked extremely handsome and elegant, as tradition dictated the dark elf was masked in black. Confidently the pale elf strode up to Harry's side, taking strength from his fated the green eyed elf drew himself up and held his right hand out commandingly to Severus.

With a bow in deference to Harry's higher station than himself the king of the dark elves slipped his hand into that of his fated. The two Elvin king's smiled at each other and then turned to Minerva, who began the ceremony that would unite them in the eyes of the wizarding law.

Slowly Harry and Severus turned to face each other, carefully the younger elf took the dark kings left hand and since he was of the higher station it was he who spoke his vows first. "I Lordian Darkwood king of the forbidden forest and Lord of all the elves, also know in wizarding law as Harry James Potter do take this elf and wizard to be my husband from this day until the end of time." Carefully Harry slid a golden band onto the wedding finger of his beloved's left hand.

With a reassuring smile for the great king the pale wizard made his vow in return. "I Seloren Deepshadow king of the dark elves, also know in wizarding law as Severus Snape do take this elf and wizard to be my husband from this day until the end of time." Gently the dark haired elf slid a white gold ring onto the wedding finger of his fated.

The headmistress smiled down fondly on the two elves who only had eyes for each other at that moment. "I now declare you husbands together, you may kiss."

Harry leant up, and Severus leant down, gently the smaller elf removed the black haired wizard's mask, before they shared a tender kiss, leisurely the two elves pulled apart smiling at each other before turning and facing the guests who had come to see them wed.

Amongst well meaning cheers, the pair of elves began to walk out of the great hall together. Occasionally they would stop to chat with someone or accept more congratulations, they lead the guests from the great hall to the feast in another room and then from there to the party. The two wizard only staid at the celebrations long enough to make sure everyone was enjoying them self far too much to notice them anymore and then they unobtrusively left the celebrations, quickly the newlyweds retired to Harry's rooms to begin the rest of their life together as a married couple.

The end!


End file.
